Family Affair
by ghiberti
Summary: Avengers/X-Men/Doctor Who Crossover  Ella Stark, Loki Rodgers, Amy Rodgers, and Charles Stark are the adopted children of Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers. They live a hectic life, battling between themselves or the in-laws, and Ella is caught in the middle.


**Ella Stark, Loki Rodgers, Amy Rodgers, and Charles Stark are the adopted children of Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers.**

**Ella is only a young girl but grows up in a (very, very large) house of pure chaos. Either Loki is trying to kill her fathers or Amy has run off again with the funny man in the blue police box: She doesn't know which is worse. Everyone in her family possess something special. Charles can read minds while Loki can brew up magic spells. Even the in-laws have special powers! Erik can conjure up and control a magnetic field while Thor is the God of Thunder.**

**Everyday, there's always drama in the family, and Ella is always the one to make the cloudy sky blue again.**

* * *

><p>She fluttered across the smooth wooden floors, 1940's jazz music floating through the large house. It was still very early and sunlight just began to pour though the large, glass windows. After a glance around the room, her bright grey eyes caught him standing at the kitchen counter, his back turned away. She grinned, bounding towards the unaware Avenger, wavy brown hair trailing after her. With a spring, she latched herself onto the muscular back of Steve Rodgers who jumped and nearly knocked his coffee over.<p>

"Mornin' daddy."

"Good morning, Ella. What animal are you being today? A monkey?" Steve asked with a small smile, turning his head to look at his grinning daughter.

"Nope. Then I'd be throwing poop at you." Ella replied with a smile.

Steve let out a chuckle, "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Ella shook her head, scrambling up her fathers back to sit on his shoulders. "Where's Snarky Starky?"

"Tony? I think he's still asleep…" Steve replied, sipping his coffee with a hidden smirk.

"That's _daddy_ to you two." Tony corrected, walking into the kitchen. He was still in his boxers and white tank top, his hair very disheveled from the night before.

"Morning, Snarky!" Ella smiled, turning her head towards her _literally_ glowing father.

"Good morning, sweetie." Tony replied sarcastically, planting a quick kiss on Steve's cheek and proceeding to brew himself a cup of coffee.

Steve smiled and moved closer towards Tony. Ella smiled and reached over Steve's shoulder, planting a sweet kiss into Stark's messy hair. It took every inch of willpower for Tony to hold back an idiotic grin.

"Did Amy come back home last night?" Steve asked.

"Not that I know of. Jarvis?"

"No, sir. Amy Rodgers has not yet returned from her outing with a certain Doctor."

"She still won't tell us his name.." Tony mumbled.

Ella gave a sigh and pressed her chin against Steve's head. "That silly doctor."

"Doctor who?" Steve asked, taking another sip of coffee. He was interrupted by what sounded like a rumble of thunder and a distinct smell of ozone filled the air.

"Ooo. Loki had a sleepover that I wasn't invited to." Ella stated in a singsong voice, a grin crossing her voice.

"Jarvis, erase all security video recordings in room's L, C, and S. I'm afraid to even glance at them" Tony sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Right away, Mr. Stark." Jarvis replied, a soft humming noise filling the room.

"Aww.. Even Charles had a sleepover that I wasn't invited to..!" Ella frowned, hearing yawns that were in unison.

"Ella, you are not allowed to attend those _sleepovers_." Steve stated, looking up at the frowning six year old.

"But-"

"Daddy has spoken." Tony chimed in. Ella gave a huff in reply and poked at Steve's hair.

"Do you like my new bunny nightgown, daddy?" Ella asked Steve with a curious look.

Steve slightly blushed and Tony held back a snicker. But, like a gentleman, he nodded, "Yes, Ella. I do. I...I would very much like a bunny n-nightgown myself."

Tony coughed, large tears running down his face. He was eating this up, and for all Steve knew Tony was recording this whole thing. The patriotic avenger elbowed the playboy man of steel nice and hard, most likely causing bruising. "Sorry.." Steve mumbled as Tony's skin began to already purple.

There was then a crash and a blast of icy air coming from the hall where Loki's room was. Then, Tony was thrown to the other side of the room as if a magnet was hauling him across. Steve grabbed him by the ankle, attempting to pull him back.

Ella merely sighed and slipped off Steve's back, making her way towards Room E: Her room. It was the start of another, normal day for her.


End file.
